


*Horn*y

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Coming Untouched, M/M, No Oral, Smut, jschlatt has sensitive horns, just grinding and touching, no anal, quackity is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Schlatt has sensitive horns and Quackity finds it intriguing
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Comments: 6
Kudos: 349
Collections: Anonymous





	*Horn*y

**Author's Note:**

> I’m the anon who made the quackity/schlatt/technoblade smut fic and i just popped in to say hello. Also I better see you guys not being weird on Epic SMP. If cc finds this then i’m deleting

Quackity grinded up onto Schlatt’s lap, both groaning at the friction, their heads clashing together as they kissed hotly. Schlatt held onto his hips and parted the kiss to explore down his neck and try find his sensitive spot. 

Quackity moaned as he felt sparks of pleasure erupt through his body, he glanced at Schlatt who was grinning and nipping parts of his skin. On one particular place he bit down hard an Quackity’s hands flew up, he nearly tipped over and grabbed the nearest thing to him so he could hold on.

Schlatt felt vibrations of Quackity’s moans and he licked up his neck, sucking and nibbling on his neck until he found his sweet spot, biting down so he could feel his lover spasm in his lap. Quackity’s arms went flying and he scrambled for balance, yanking Schlatt’s horns and sending a huge wave of pleasure through him. 

Quackity was shocked as he heard the whiny yelp come from Schlatt’s mouth, both of the men were quiet.a tense silence hung over them.

‘I am so sor-‘ Schlatt tried to apologies but Quackity stopped him by pulling his horns forward a bit, watching his reaction intensely. Schlatt bucked his hips and threw his head back, eyes rolling and his face heating up.

Quackity started rolling his hips again as he pulled Schlatt’s horns, watching in awe as Schlatt’s mouth gaped in a silent scream, the pleasure so overwhelming but not enough to send him over the edge.

Quackity grinded down once more and dragged his horns forward, Schlatt gripping into his hips (that left bruises) and bucking up once more and then groaning and slumping down.

Quackity bucked his hips faster as he chased his release and moaned loudly as he felt the pleasure in his stomach boiling and exploding, shivers of overstimulation and pleasure racking his body.

Schlatt panted heavily as he came down from his high promptly passing out.

**Author's Note:**

> lol hey *cutely table throws*


End file.
